Our Time
by Faris Shika Nara
Summary: Hanya kumpulan-kumpulan kisah saat Naruto dan Hinata menghabiskan waktu bersamanya. Berdua bercumbu, melampiaskan hasrat seksual yang memenuhi pikirannya. RateM Adult content. DLDR.


**Disclaimer Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story by Faris Shika Nara**

 **Warn, AU, CANON, OOC, TYPO, DLL.**

 **Rate M**

 **Naruto X Hinata**

 **" OUR TIME "**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kedua tangannya bergerak cepat mengambil satu-persatu kertas yang tersusun rapi di meja kerjanya, menandatangani berkas-berkas itu tanpa membacanya. Sebuah tindakan yang sangat tidak patut untuk dicontoh. Sepuluh menit berlalu berkas yang bertumpuk setabal 2 cm itu selesai ditandatangani. Kini kedua tangannya beralih pada laptop yang juga terletak pada mejanya, mengetik sesuatu dengan cepatnya, yang menunjukkan bahwa dirinya sudah sangat fasih dengan apa yang dilakukannya kini.

Setelah selesai, ia segera mengambil jubah yang ia letakkan di sandaran kursinya, jubah yang bertuliskan Hokage Ketujuh itu segera ia pakai kemudian segera berjalan menuju pintu untuk segera keluar dari ruang kerjanya.

Berjalan pelan menyusuri koridor dengan sebuah senyum yang sudah tidak asing lagi bagi siapapun yang melihatnya. Berharap untuk segera pulang, langkah kakinya secara tidak sadar bergerak lebih cepat dari biasanya.

Senyuman di wajahnya pun kian bersinar ketika ia sudah berhasil keluar dari bangunan tempat dirinya bekerja. Kalau saja dirinya belum menjadi Hokage, mungkin ia sudah melompat-lompat di atas atap bangunan yang menjadi tempat hunian para penduduk desa Konoha. Pasti akan aneh di mata orang-orang kalau seorang Hokage tiba-tiba melompat dengan cepat di atas atap, para penduduk pasti akan mengira bahwa ada situasi yang darurat sehingga seorang Hokage harus turun tangan ke lapangan langsung.

Apa yang terjadi hingga membuat tuan hokage harus turun tangan?

Apakah ada situasi yang darurat?

Apakah ada penyerangan dari desa lain?

Apakah ada musuh yang akan menyerang Konoha seperti saat ujian Chunin?

Untuk tidak menyebabkan masalah di pikiran para penduduk, ia pun segera mengurungkan niatnya, sebagai gantinya ia berjalan agak cepat agar sesegera mungkin sampai di rumahnya.

Setelah kedua matanya menangkap sebuah pemandangan yang tak asing lagi buatnya, ia pun berniat untuk segera berlari secepat mungkin agar sampai pada tempat tujuannya lebih awal.

Tapi semua itu ia urungkan ketika indra pendengarnya menangkap sebuah suara yang yang sedang meneriakkan nama kebesarannya dari belakang.

"Hokage-sama?"

'Kusoooo!' Ingin sekali ia tidak menggubris siapa yang sedang memanggilnya itu, ingin sekali ia menyumpah pada orang yang sedang berada dibelakangnya itu, ingin sekali, ingin sekali. Tapi itu semua hanya bisa ia lakukan dalam pikirannya. Gah!

"Yoo.. Shikamaru, ada apa?"

"Tidak, tidak ada apa-apa!"

'Kusoooo'

"Oh begitu, jaa~"

"Oi tunggu, tunggu sebentar!"

"A-apa?"

Naruto yang sudah berbalik hendak pergi itu kembali memutar tubuhnya sekali lagi untuk mengetahui apa yang diinginkan lawan bicaranya itu.

"Kenapa kau buru-buru sekali, ada apa?"

Shikamaru yang dari kejauhan telah mengawasi gerak-gerik dari laki-laki yang kini tengah menjabat sebagai seorang Hokage itu untuk beberapa saat lalu, menyadari bahwa ada sesuatu yang berbeda dari hari-hari biasanya.

"B-benarkah, apa menurutmu begitu, tidak ada apa-apa, aha..hahaha!"

Tawa canggung yang mengekori jawabannya itu pun membuat Shikamaru kembali memikirkan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, ia mengusap dagu yang penuh dengan bulu itu, terdiam memikirkan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

'Kuso, apa yang sedang kau pikirkan, cepat pergi sana!'

"Hmm!"

'Sudahlah pergi sana, hora-hora!'

"O-oh begitu, jadi ternyata begitu!"

Gumaman yang keluar dari mulut seseorang yang sudah tidak diragukan lagi kecerdasannya itu membuat Naruto-selaku Hokage harus berkeringat dingin dibuatnya.

'Gawat, apanya yang begitu, apa kau tau maksudku hanya dengan melihat tingkahku saja, kusooo!'

"A-apa maksudmu?"

Takut-takut ia bertanya.

"Maafkan aku Hokage-sama telah menghentikan perjalananmu."

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa."

"Hm.. Boruto sedang ada misi untuk beberapa hari dan sedang pergi ke Sunagakure, Himawari kalau tidak salah sedang berada di mansion keluarga Hyuuga, oh jadi begitu, maaf Naruto telah menghentikan mu, jaaa~"

"K-kusoo!" Dirinya hanya bisa mengumpat ketika orang yang sudah mengetahui apa isi kepalanya itu pergi dari hadapannya.

Sesaat ia berjalan dengan wajah lesu, tapi ketika dirinya sudah berada di depan rumah tempatnya tinggal, ia segera membuang jauh-jauh pemikiran yang sesaat mengganggunya itu.

"Tadaima!"

"Okaeri."

Sesaat setelah ia membuka pintu rumahnya, seseorang berparas cantik menyambutnya dengan senyum indah melekat di wajahnya.

Ia berjalan mendekat menuju wanita yang kini sudah menyandang nama Uzumaki itu, kedua tangannya merengkuh tubuh yang tidak terlalu tinggi itu. Mendekapnya lalu memagut bibir yang sesaat lalu menyambutnya.

"Mmh."

Sedikit menunduk Naruto mencoba untuk memperdalam ciumannya, kedua lengan yang tengah melingkar pada pinggang istrinya itu semakin ia eratkan, kemudian mencoba untuk mengangkatnya sedikit lebih ke atas, membuat sang istri sedikit menjinjitkan kedua kakinya.

"Mmh."

Kedua tangan istrinya pun kini sudah melingkar seolah menggantung pada leher suaminya. Mengerang pelan dangan nafasnya yang sedikit tersengal.

Cpk!

"Tidak biasanya."

Sang istri yang merasa diperlakukan lebih dari biasanya itu mengeluarkan komentarnya, ia membenamkan wajahnya pada dada bidang suaminya, menghirup bau yang sudah tidak asing lagi buatnya.

"Yah mungkin hal ini akan terjadi untuk beberapa hari ke depan."

"Emm.. makan atau mandi dulu?"

"Aku rasa, aku akan memilih untuk mandi dulu."

Ia kemudian segera meraih kaki mungil istrinya, mengangkatnya dan kemudian menggendong nya.

Hal ini memang jarang sekali terjadi, ketika dirinya pulang, istrinya biasanya menyambutnya bersama putri kecilnya, Himawari. Dirinya yang baru saja memasuki rumah biasanya langsung disambut oleh putrinya yang berlari ke arahnya dan kemudian ia akan segera menggendong putrinya.

Ia sangat memaklumi sifat putrinya yang sedikit manja terhadapnya, ia pun sangat senang sekali ketika putrinya sangat manja terhadapnya, itu semua karena sibuknya dirinya yang menjadi seorang Hokage yang menyita waktu kebersamaan bersama keluarganya.

.

.

.

Di ruangan tempat mereka tidur terdapat sebuah kamar mandi, ruangan itu cukup besar untuk ukuran sebuah kamar normal. Sesampainya di tempat dimana mereka tidur, Hinata membantu melepaskan satu persatu baju yang yang dipakai suaminya. Dengan lembutnya ia melepaskan satu persatu baju yang dipakai suaminya, dari jubah Hokage hingga sampai baju berwarna Orange yang merupakan warna ciri-khas suaminya. Sepele memang, tapi menurutnya, itu merupakan salah satu kewajiban yang harus ia lakukan. Di keluarga Hyuuga, itu merupakan tindakan yang sangat wajar.

"Mari mandi bersama," bisiknya pelan di samping tepat telinga istrinya. Ia kemudian segera mengecup leher jenjang berkulit putih itu lalu menghisap pelan daun telinga yang menggantung itu dengan nakal.

Slurp.

"Na-naruto-kun!"

Melihat ekspresi kaget dari istrinya, ia lalu segera melepaskan satu-persatu pakaian yang dikenakan istrinya, den setelah beberapa saat, semua pakaian bagian atas istrinya sudah terlepas, meninggalkan Bra berwarna hitam yang menutupi payudara yang merupakan salah-satu daya tarik istrinya.

Rambut panjang berwarna biru tua kini tinggal hanya tinggal se bahu, membuat kesan istrinya itu tampak lebih muda beberapa tahun. Wajahnya yang merona itu sudah tidak menunduk seperti dulu, balas menatap suaminya yang penuh hasrat terhadapnya.

Sesaat Naruto meneguk ludahnya, menatap intens pada tubuh molek berkulit putih susu tanpa noda milik istrinya, bahu indah yang menggoda, lengan ramping yang terlihat begitu pas dengan ukuran tubuhnya. Pandangannya lalu turun ke bawah, sensasi aneh datang menghampirinya ketika melihat belahan dada yang menggoda yang ditempeli sedikit keringat yang terlihat berkilauan menempel pada payudara yang berukuran besar itu.

"Apa kau baru membelinya?"

Salah satu tangannya meraih punggung istrinya sementara satu tangannya meremas lembut payudara yang masih tertutupi Bra berwarna Hitam yang tampak terlihat begitu kontras dengan warna kulitnya.

"Enggh!"

Hinata melenguh sesaat, indra perasanya merasakan kecupan kecupan lembut pada pundaknya. Tubuhnya sedikit menggelinjing, kedua tangannya meremas punggung suaminya.

"Na-naruto-kun menyadarinya?"

"Tentu saja," jawabnya pelan. "Aku tidak menyangka kau akan mempersiapkan semua ini."

"Naruto-kun!"

Mendengar respon istrinya, ia hanya terkekeh sesaat, ia lalu segera mencopot celananya, kemudian segera beralih pada rok panjang berwarna Pink milik istrinya.

"A-aku bisa melepasnya sendiri."

'Emm, baiklah!"

Setelah keduanya hanya mengenakan pakaian dalam, Naruto segera mengangkat tubuh istrinya dan menggendongnya. Ia lalu berjalan menuju kamar mandi yang hanya berjarak sekitar 5 meter dari tempatnya.

"Aku merasa seperti putri dalam dongeng hari ini."

"Kamu memang seorang putri bagiku."

.

.

.

Sesampainya di kamar mandi, ia segera menurunkan tubuh istrinya, membalikkan tubuh molek itu, lalu segera meraih pengait bra yang menempel pada punggungnya,. Kedua tangan Naruto meraih pinggang istrinya, membelainya perlahan, berjalan menyusuri setiap lekuk tubuh indah istrinya, perutnya yang sangat langsing, kedua tangannya merambat lalu meraih dada yang menyembul itu, meremasnya perlahan lalu jari-jarinya menjepit masing masing puting berwarna Pink yang mencuat mengeras menantang.

"Enggh."

Sesaat setelah meremas masing-masing payudara yang menyembul itu, tangan kanan yang dilapisi perban berwarna putih itu menyibakkan rambut sebahu istrinya, mengecup tengkuk istrinya, perlahan turun menuruni garis punggung istrinya bersamaan tubuhnya yang semakin menunduk. Setelah sampai pada pinggang istrinya, kedua tangannya kemudian meraih cd pada masing-masing ujungnya, lalu segera menurunkan nya.

Kaki kakinya terangkat guna melepaskan cd yang dipakainya. Setelah semua pakaian yang menempel pada tubuh istrinya terlepas, Naruto kembali berdiri, meremas masing-masing bokong yang menantang itu, kemudian merayap maju menyelinap turun dari perut hingga menuju area selangkangan istrinya. Satu tangannya merangkak keatas menuju dua bongkahan gunung yang membusung, sementara satu tangannya bergerak turun menyelinap masuk kedalam selangkangan yang diatasnya ditumbuhi bulu-bulu halus itu.

"Enggh!"

Melenguh erotis, tubuhnya menggeliat melengkung bersamaan desahannya.

Sesaat setelah itu, tubuh telanjang istrinya ia putar agar saling berhadap-hadapan.

Tak butuh beberapa lama, mulutnya kini memagut bibir peach istrinya, mengisap pelan bibir atas dan bawah secara bergantian.

Cpk!

"Na-naruto-kun perban tanganmu!"

Kedua tangan istrinya lalu segera meraih lengan berbalut perban suaminya, melepasnya perlahan sementara suaminya tengah asik mengeksploitasi leher jenjangnya.

Setelah terlepas, ia kemudian beralih pada cd milik suaminya berwarna hitam. Meneguk ludahnya ketika melihat sesuatu yang timbul mengeras menjulang keatas.

Ia menundukkan tubuhnya sedikit berjongkok, dengan wajahnya yang sangat terlihat seperti tomat, ia lalu dengan segera meraih masing-masing ujung cd suaminya. Melepasnya.

Mereka berjalan berdekatan menuju shower yang terletak di pojok kamar mandi, secara perlahan, tubuh merak basah, air mengalir di setiap lekuk tubuh mereka. Jemari lembut istrinya meraih sebuah sabun cair yang kemudian ia lumurkan pada tubuh bagian atas suaminya. Dengan perlahan ia segera menggosok setiap lekuk tubuh tegap suaminya. Dari dada, lengan, bahu pundak leher, dan setiap bagian tubuh atasnya.

Naruto yang disuguhi tubuh indah dihadapannya, tak ia sia-sia kan. Ia membelai setiap tubuh seksi istrinya, meremasnya, menciuminya, menghirup aroma nya, menghisapnya, hingga sesekali menggigit nya.

Desahan demi desahan meluncur bebas dari bibir peach itu, mulutnya sedikit terbuka, dengan sesekali mengecup dada bidang suaminya.

'Mmhaah."

Jemari Naruto dengan gencar memainkan perannya, meremas lembut dada menjulang itu dengan gerakan memutar, sementara jemari tangan yang satunya tengah bermain-main di area selangkangan, menelisik memainkan klitoris istrinya, menggodanya dengan nakal.

Tubuh Hinata menggelinjing merasakan nikmat, mulut nya berulang-kali mengerang, wajah putih yang berubah merah itu ia sandarkan pada dada bidang suaminya, nafasnya memburu, kedua tangan yang seharusnya bertugas membersihkan tubuh suaminya itu kini sudah melupakan pekerjaannya. Salah satu tangannya meremas punggung suaminya, sementara salah satu tangannya kini sudah beralih meraih alat kejantanan suaminya.

"Gah."

Naruto mengerang ketika dirinya merasakan jemari lembut tengah menggenggam alat kelaminnya. Membelainya lembut dengan kulit lembut selembut satin, bergerak secara perlahan keatas lalu kebawah.

"Hinata."

Ia mengerang ketika merasakan nikmat, deru nafas yang sudah sangat sulit untuk diatur itu bergerak tak beraturan. Hinata yang mendengar suaminya tengah melenguh nikmat itu segera menunduk.

Mengecup dada bidang suaminya, salah satu tangannya menari-nari di atas perut Six pack suaminya. Kecupannya turun, dari dada leher dan kemudian berhenti tepat di atas kejantanan suaminya yang mengeras meminta perhatian.

Wsjahnya sayu, ia menenggadah melihat wajah suaminya yang kini juga tengah menatapnya, dengan mata yang masih terpaut itu, Hinata secara perlahan membuka mulutnya, lidahnya menjulur, sesaat setelah itu sensasi hebat untuk pertama kali menerjang tubuh Naruto.

"Ah.. Hina~ shit, aah!"

Jilatan panas dapat ia rasakan, daging lembut secara perlahan menyapu ujung kemaluannya, mengantarkan sensasi hebat di sekujur tubuhnya.

Kedua tangannya bersandar pada tembok yang tengah Hinata belakangi, sementara matanya tak teralihkan sedetik pun pada tindakan istrinya yang tengah mencoba memuaskannya.

"Hi-hinata chanhah!"

Setelah berasa cukup dengan sapuan lidahnya, kini Hinata mencoba untuk memasukkan kemaluan suaminya itu di mulutnya. Mengulum dalam benda keras itu pada mulutnya, sementara lidahnya menari-nari dalam mulutnya.

"Hinata~ "

Naruto mengerang, dapat ia rasakan bibir lembut istrinya itu menyapu kejantanan nya. Memberinya kenikmatan tang belum pernah ia rasakan.

"Oh.. Hinata-chan, nikmat sekali.. Ohhh!"

Mulutnya maju mundur, dari perlahan hingga cepat, jemari lentik nya pun tak hanya diam. Jari jari indah itu bermain-main dengan telur suaminya. Meremasnya lalu sesekali mengulumnya.

"Hina~ "

Merasakan kenikmatan yang akan segera pada puncaknya, kedua tangan Naruto yang sesaat lalu tengah bersandar pada tembok itu kini sudah memegang kepala bagian belakang wanita berambut biru itu.

"Hinata~ "

Mendorong maju mundur dengan cepat seolah perlakuan khusus yang diterimanya itu masihlah belum cukup.

"Hi-hinata...aah!"

Ia membenamkan dalam kemaluannya pada mulut istrinya ketika ia mencapai pada klimaksnya. Ia mengejang, sesaat setelah itu, ia segera melepaskan tangannya pada kepala istrinya.

Hinata lalu jatuh, duduk di lantai, ia menenggak habis cairan suaminya, seluruh tubuhnya panas, mulutnya terbuka, deru nafasnya berembus pelan, dengan matanya yang sayu, ia menenggadah memandang suaminya dengan ekspresi yang menurutnya sangat menggairahkan.

"Ma-maaf Hinata-chan."

Ia menunduk lalu dengan segera menopang tubuh telanjang istrinya menuntutnya agar bisa berdiri.

Cpk.

Cpk.

Setelah berhadapan, ia lalu mendaratkan kecupan-kecupan lembut pada wajah cantik yang masing-masing pipinya tengah menempel pada telapak tangannya. Keningnya, kedua kelopak matanya, pipinya, hidungnya, dagunya, kemudian bibir peach yang terlihat begitu ranum dimatanya.

Hinata hanya memejamkan matanya, menikmati setiap detik kecupan-kecupan lembut yang mendarat pada setiap inci wajahnya.

"Mmh."

Bibirnya dipagut, membuka sedikit mulutnya lalu menautkan lidahnya, bergelut dalam pagutannya. Lidah suaminya menyapu setiap inci mulutnya, menghisapnya.

"Mmm"

Matanya terbuka lalu dengan cepat terpejam kembali, nafasnya memburu dengan mulutnya yang terbuka. Saliva yang sudah tercampur itu berjatuhan mengalir pada masing-masing dagu dua manusia yang tengah beradu lidah itu.

"Mmh."

"Terima kasih untuk servisannya, aku sangat menikmatinya."

Berbisik dengan suara berat, ia lalu menggigit daun telinga yang tengah dilihatnya.

"Na-naru~"

"Sekarang, ijin kan aku~"

Salah satu tangan Naruto beralih pada pinggang istrinya, menari di atas garis punggung berkulit lembut itu, sementara tangan yang satunya lagi tengah meremas bokong sintal istrinya dengan nakal.

"Ah... Mmh."

Mulut Naruto menuruni leher dengan hisapan-hisapan kuat, bercak merah penuh disetiap masing-masing lehernya. Turun pada pundak lalu beralih pada gundukan yang manantang itu.

'Nggh"

Lidahnya menjulur, menjilat belahan dada yang menggoda itu dari bawah keatas layaknya menikmati sebuah es krim.

Wajahnya kini menuju salah satu payudara yang menyembul itu. Menghisap setiap titik yang kemudian membuat gundukan kecil berwarna merah jambu itu semakin mencuat mengeras.

Slurrp.

Hinata menggelinjing, kepalanya menenggadah melongos ke atas, menggigit bibir bawahnya menikmati setiap detik kenikmatan yang menerjangnya.

"Na-Naru~ "

Dirinya merintih manja, ketika kedua payudara nya tengah dieksploitasi dengan bebas. Mulut Naruto mengulum gundukan yang mencuat itu, memainkan lidahnya di atasnya.

"Mmh."

Jarinya memilin, memijit pelan dan kadang juga menelannya, mulutnya menggigit, dan kadang juga menghisapnya. Ia melakukan semua itu secara bergantian.

Lengan berjari lentik itu mendekap kuat kepala berambut kuning milik suaminya yang tengah menikmati dadanya, dadanya membusung, mulutnya meracau, wajahnya melongos kakanan dan kekiri.

"Hnyahn."

"Hah."

'Na-na Hnyahn."

Setelah puas, wajahnya turun, aktivitas mengecup dan menghisap pun tak ia hentikan, perut rata berkulit putih itu sekarang jadi hidangannya, lidahnya menjulur, memutar lalu menghisap, meninggalkan bercak merah di sana-sini.

Cpk.

Setelah puas, kedua tangannya beralih pada bokong sintal empuk istrinya, wajahnya turun hidungnya mengendus lalu memberi kecupan kecupan singkat diatas selangkangan yang ditumbuhi bulu-bulu halus, mengecapnya menggoda.

"Nghhh!"

Matanya melebar melihat apa yang ada di depannya, vagina yang terlihat kemerahan, meneteskan sedikit cairan kental transparan. Nafasnya seolah tercekat, rasa panas dalam tubuhnya bergemuruh. Ia mendekatkan hidungnya, menyamankan kepalanya, menghirup aroma memabukkan yang seolah sudah membuatnya berada dalam surga.

"Na-naru~ "

Kedua tangannya meraih masing-masing paha mulus istrinya, meraba pelan penuh dengan tekanan. Ia sedikit melebarkan kaki-kaki jenjang itu, sedetik kemudian, ia segera melahap vagina kemerahan berasa manis itu dalam mulutnya. Mengecap setiap sudut bagian dalam vagina.

"Nggh~ "

Hinata melenguh panjang, mulutnya terbuka lebar ketika merasakan sensasi hebat yang berasal dari kemaluannya yang sudah menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya. Kedua tangannya menekan kepala berambut kuning itu, meremas mengacak-acak dan kemudian menarik-narik rambut berwarna kuning itu dengan gencar.

Lidah Naruto menjulur, memainkannya dari bawah ke atas, masuk-keluar secara berulang-ulang. Hidung mancung itu menekan-nekan, menghantarkan sensasi hebat saat hidung itu menggesek klitoris berwarna peach istrinya.

"Na-naru~... A-aku aku~ "

Mendengar racauan dari bibir istrinya yang semakin menggila itu, Naruto langsung saja melahap seluruh vagina itu dalam mulutnya, membiarkan lidahnya manari-nari dalam vagina istrinya.

"A-aaa hyaaaahn!"

Tubuh Hinata mengejang, merasakan nikmat yang sudah berada pada puncaknya, wajahnya mendongak keatas dengan mulutnya yang terbuka. Kalau saja kedua pahanya tidak ditopang lengan kekar suaminya, mungkin kini ia sudah ambruk ke bawah.

Slurp.

Naruto menenggak habis cairan manis itu, merasa tidak cukup, ia lalu menghisap vagina istrinya untuk memastikan bahwa semua cairan itu masuk kedalam mulutnya.

Setelah sesaat berlalu, ia kemudian berdiri dan menggendong tubuh istrinya. Hinata yang mendapat perlakuan seperti itu pun langsung saja mengaitkan kaki-kakinya pada pinggang suaminya. Merengkuh punggung tegap itu lalu menyamankan wajahnya diatas dada bidang suaminya.

Naruto berjalan pelan dengan Hinata yang berada dalam pelukannya, menuju sebuah closet duduk lalu mendudukinya.

Mereka saling berhadapan, dengan Hinata yang berada pada pangkuannya. Tersenyum satu sama lain lalu saling menyatukan bibir mereka. Kedua tangan Naruto terangkat lalu meraih bokong sintal itu dan mengangkatnya.

"Mmh."

Jemari Hinata turun meraih penis besar yang mengeras itu, memegangnya lalu menuntunnya pada area selangkangannya. Menggesek pelan diatasnya lalu berhenti tepat di depan lubang vaginanya.

Naruto yang merasakan jalan masuk sudah berada didepannya, dirinya langsung saja menurunkan tubuh istrinya, menusukkan kejantanan miliknya pada vagina istrinya.

"Mmh!"

Keduanya hanya mengerang ketika merasakan bahwa tubuh mereka menyatu. Bibir yang saling tidak mau melepas itu malah semakin gencar pekerjaannya.

Secara perlahan-lahan, kedua tangan Naruto mulai mengangkat tubuh istrinya keatas dan kebawah. Berulang-ulang, dari gerakan pelan hingga cepat.

Plakk.

Plakk.

Suara tubuh yang saling beradu itu memberitahukan bahwa mereka sungguh menikmatinya.

Plakk.

Plakk.

Plakk.

Gerakan Hinata semakin gencar, ia menggigit bibir suaminya satu persatu, setelah puas, ia lalu mengecup wajah tegas suaminya di setiap sudut, beralih menuju leher ia menggigit leher suaminya, membuat sebuah Mark, deretan gigi-gigi kecil di setiap lekuk leher suaminya terlihat dengan jelas. Setelah puas dengan bagian itu, kini dirinya beralih meraih daun telinga suaminya, menghisapnya lalu menggigit nya. Lidahnya menjulur lalu menggelitik lubang telinga suaminya. Tindakan itu pun ia lakukan pada sisi yang satunya.

"Mmm."

Naruto hanya bisa mengerang menikmati kecupan lembut dari bibir istrinya yang mendarat pasa wajah dan lehernya, bagian tubuhnya yang bekerja kini hanya kedua tangannya, mengangkat tubuh istrinya keatas dan kebawah berulang-ulang.

Setelah sekitar 10 menit, dirinya membalik tubuh istrinya, membuat Hinata membelakangi dirinya.

"Mmh."

Mencium penuh gairah punggung istrinya, menghisap lalu membuat beberapa Kiss Mark.

Kedua tangannya meraih pinggang berkulit halus itu lalu mengangkat tubuh istrinya berulang-ulang seperti sebelumnya.

Plakk.

Plakk.

Hinata menggelinjing nikmat, kedua tangannya meremas-ramas payudaranya sendiri. Membuat Naruto yang melihatnya semakin gencar dengan apa yang dilakukannya.

"Naru~ "

"Hina~ "

Mulut mereka meracau masing-masing, memanggil nama satu sama lain dengan suara berat yang penuh gairah.

"Ah.. hyaah... aaah!"

Suara desahan dari keduanya terdengar seperti nyanyian malam yang terdengar penuh dengan gairah, ditabuhi dengan suara-suara keras ketika tubuh mereka saling bertabrakan, terdengar seperti musik klasik yang begitu indah menyapa gendang telinga.

Plakk.

Kini Naruto bangkit berdiri, memutar tubuh istrinya lalu menuntun kedua tangan istrinya untuk berpegangan pada sandaran closet.

Tubuh bagian atas Hinata menunduk, Naruto yang sudah tidak sabar langsung saja melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Memaju-mundurkan pinggulnya dengan cepat. Kedua tangannya meremas kuat bokong istrinya dan sesekali memukulnya hingga bokong mulus berkulit putih itu terlihat kemerahan.

Tubuh Hinata bergerak tak beraturan, hentakan demi hentakan yang ia rasakan dari tubuh suaminya menghantarkan rasa nikmat secara terus menerus. Menghentak keras yang kemudian membuat dada besar yang menggantung itu bergerak kesana-kemari.

Plakk.

Plakk.

"Hinata~ "

"Na-naru~ "

"Ah.. hyaah. Nggh"

Merasa bahwa mereka akan sampai pada puncaknya, kedua tangan Naruto meraih bagian tubuh atas istrinya, Mendekapnya kuat lalu jemari nya meremas buah dada kenyal nan lembut yang membusung menggoda.

"Mmhaah."

Hinata yang masih belum puas dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh suaminya, kini menolehkan wajahnya menghadap suaminya untuk mendapatkan perhatian lebih.

Naruto yang melihat paras ayu nan menggoda itu langsung saja memagut bibir ranum peach istrinya. Saling bertukar Saliva menggigit dan menghisap satu sama lain.

"Mmh."

Pinggulnya bergerak maju mundur, kedua tangannya bermain-main dengan payudara besar istrinya dan mulutnya kini beradu dengan istrinya.

Merasakan bahwa mereka sudah akan sampai pada batasnya, keduanya saling memisahkan bibirnya. Naruto merengkuh tubuh istrinya dengan kuat dalam dekapannya, sementara Hinata menjambak rambut kuning suaminya dengan kuat.

Plakk.

Plakk.

Plakk.

"Hyaaaaaaaaah!"

"Gyaaaaaaaaah!"

Keduanya berteriak keras, mengejang bersamaan menyalurkan kenikmatan yang mereka rasakan.

Mereka terdiam dalam posisinya beberapa detik, cairan yang bercampur itu perlahan keluar dari bagian tubuh mereka yang menyatu.

Sesaat setelah itu, Hinata segera berbalik lalu memagut bibir suaminya. Salah satu tangannya kini beralih meraih penis suaminya. Meremasnya.

"S-sayang, beri aku sedikit waktu, aku lapar."

Naruto yang merasakan bahwa istrinya akan melanjutkan kegiatannya, langsung saja berujar pelan. Ia menarik tubuh istrinya lalu membenamkan wajahnya di area leher.

"Hm, baiklah." Sesaat setelah itu, dirinya lalu menghentikan gerakan tangannya lalu mengecup dada suaminya.

Hinata lalu berjalan menuntun suaminya menuju shower yang masih menyala untuk membersihkan tubuhnya dan suaminya.

"Tidak usah khawatir, nanti kita akan melanjutkannya sampai pagi." Naruto lalu mengecup bibir istrinya sesaat.

Sesaat setelah itu, senyum mengembang terlihat jelas pada wajah keduanya.

.

.

.

 **Owari.**

 **Gaje ya?**

 **Iya.**

 **Fict ini hanya kumpulan-kumpulan pikiran mesum author yang sudah semakin menumpuk.**

 **Untuk menyalurkan pikiran mesum itu, jadilah seperti ini. Fict ini akan menjadi kumpulan Rate M dengan setting yang berbeda-beda pada setiap chapternya. Dan ceritanya pun tidak akan nyambung dari satu Chapter ke Chapter berikutnya. Jadi ini hanya kumpulan pemikiran mesum author. Ups, bilang lagi.**

 **Ini Rate M pertama setelah 4 tahun. Jadi gimana? Ada feel nya gak? Kasih tau ya? Dan jangan lupa berikan masukan juga. Pendapat dan lain-lainya. Semua yang ada dalam pikiran kalian.**

 **Review please.**

 **Faris-Shika-Nara OUT.**

 **Surabaya/27/12/2016.**


End file.
